


One of a Kind

by YappiChick



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Gen, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those people from Washington will only see him for what they hope he will end up being.  <i>You</i> will not, Agent Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! :D :D I hope you enjoy this little nugget of Peggy-ness. :D
> 
> This takes place during the movie after the grenade "test" and before Erskine and Steve have their little chit-chat.

"He is quite remarkable, no?"

Erskine stepped to the side of Peggy who was watching Steve try - and fail- to keep up with his fellow soldiers. Peggy's gaze followed the scrawny man. She kept thinking about his earlier actions today: jumping on the grenade, which he thought was live, to save everyone around him with no second thoughts of sacrificing himself. It was brave and selfless--quite remarkable indeed.

She nodded. "Phillips signed his approval for the next stage to move forward," she replied.

"Yes, he did. The procedure will take place in three days which should barely give Stark enough time to find all the power we will need." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "It is because things are moving forward that I need to speak with you."

She turned from her view of Steve and faced the scientist, curious. "I'm not sure what you need from me, Doctor."

"I have requested that you be the one to escort Private Rogers to the lab in Brooklyn," he replied, looking hopeful.

She was taken aback by his request. Still, she would be lying if she said that the idea didn't appeal to her. Ever since that first day of training when he stared at the steely face of Phillips with an uncanny calm, he had intrigued her.

"Why me?" she couldn't help but to ask. Steve was the United States', if not the world's, biggest hope for winning the war. Certainly there were a number of Generals and Senators who were clamoring for the opportunity to have an hour alone with Steve.

"Because you see him the way I do. Not the outside appearance, but you see the good man he is inside. You can appreciate who he is now." He made a face. "Those people from Washington will only see him for what they hope he will end up being and will disregard him until he is the soldier they need him to be. _You_ will not be so quick to dismiss him, Agent Carter."

She turned back to look at Steve who was panting heavily while the others in his group were barely winded. Erskine was right; no matter what happened, she would always see Steve for his character- loyal, brave and determined- qualities that Uncle Sam were looking for.

Erskine leaned close to her and lowered his voice. "Though I should warn you that he might be slightly smitten by you."

That didn't surprise her. She hadn't missed his open grin during the Jeep ride back to base after he had captured the flag a couple of weeks ago.

What perplexed her was how flattered she felt by the doctor's statement. She was no fool; there were many men who desired her, but Steve's crush on her was decidedly different.

"Yes, well," she started, clearing her mind of such thoughts, "I am sure Private Rogers will conduct himself as a gentleman during the ride."

"Of course he will!" Erskine readily agreed. They watched him move across the field together for a few moments. "You know in all of my years of looking for the perfect candidate, I have never met anyone quite like him."

Peggy looked at Steve who was, once again, left behind by his fellow soldiers. Still, he didn't seem bitter. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, there was a small smile on his face. "Neither have I, Doctor."


End file.
